Curious Christmas : The Christmas Tree
by Danny'sGirlSG1
Summary: Christmas is a very curious time of year for a toddler, Part 1: The Christmas Tree. DV
1. New Tastes

**Curious Christmas**

**by Pip**

**Summary: Christmas is a very curious time of year for a toddler. **

**A/N: Yesh, it's happened again...I've started another series! -gasps in not so surprised shock- I was totally inspired to write this when I was reading over something and it said 'baby's first christmas'. I figured it would be kinda neat to write what Hayden's first Christmas was like (meaning the first one she would kinda remember, where she would pick up on the traditions of the holiday season), both through her experiences and through the feelings Daniel and Vala have when she has those experiences. Anywho, this is what came of it. **

**And I decided since there are so many different little 'traditions' that go with the Christmas/Holiday season, that this series will be broken up into individual parts dealing with each 'tradition'. I don't have a set amount of parts yet (ofcourse I don't!), but I'll only be posting the parts after I've 'finished' each one completely. And of course I'm gonna try my damndest to get them all out before the big day (thank god the semester is over and I'm back home for the holidays! Lots of prospective fic writing time!). So when the parts of posted here, they will be complete little stories that you can enjoy! **

**So I hope you love them all! **

**_Part 1: The Christmas Tree_**

**-------**

**New Tastes**

She eyed the bowl on the counter beside her. She wasn't sure what it was, but it looked interesting. Reaching her hand out, she planned on finding out how interesting it was.

A larger, slender hand stopped hers just before it connected with the stuff.

"Nope." The accented voice of her mother commanded gently. "I don't think so."

Hayden pouted, trying to wiggle her hand out of Vala's grasp. She eyed the bowl once more.

"Hayden, quit it." Vala commanded again, this time more firmly. "You know you don't stick your hand in things..." She slid the bowl down the counter a little, away from the toddler. "It's gotten your father in trouble for years." She laughed at her comment and turned an amused smile on her daughter.

The little girl was giving her an uncomprehending look.

Vala laughed again and shook her head. "Anyway, you wouldn't have liked this stuff much." To prove her point, she stuck her finger in it and then placed the finger in her mouth. She tried to make a disgusted face, but it turned to one of consideration. Tilting her head to the side, finger still in her mouth, Vala let go of Hayden's little hand and grabbed the bottle sitting beside her.

She uncorked the bottle and turned it upside down over the bowl. A little more than she intended poured out, but Vala just shrugged and moved to taste it again. "Better." She mumbled around the finger once again in her mouth, a grin coming to her face

"Try." Hayden pointed at the bowl.

Vala looked at her, then at the bowl. She rolled her eyes. She'd done nothing to persuade the kid it wasn't good - in fact she'd done just the opposite. "No, Hayden."

Pouting her lips, Hayden pointed emphatically at the bowl once more. "Try!" She ordered.

"Hayds, no." Vala emphasized, taking her daughter's hand in hers gently. She looked into the pouty, tear-filled grey-blue gaze and sighed in defeat. There was no way she could deny that look. And besides, the moment Hayden tasted what was in the bowl, she wouldn't want to 'try' again - at least not for a long time. "Okay, okay - don't cry. You can try it."

The weepy look faded instantly, and Hayden bounced in place. "Try!" She repeated happily, scooting closer to the bowl. Vala rolled her eyes again, realizing she'd been played by her own daughter using _her_ tricks.

"Your daddy is gonna kill me." She muttered playfully to the young face, taking her tiny hand and placing it over the bowl. Hayden moved to plunge her entire hand into it, but Vala was quick to stop her. "Ah! No, no...one finger." She made sure the point got across by gently folding all but her little index finger into a fist. Grey eyes found grey-blue and repeated the point. "One finger."

Hayden nodded towards her mother then turned her attention back to the exciting stuff in the bowl. She grinned eagerly as Vala guided her finger into the cool, slushy liquid and back out. The moment she let her hand go, Hayden plucked the finger into her mouth.

Vala fought to suppress a laugh at the way Hayden's face went from happy to disgusted. She wasn't going to laugh - she was trying to make a point.

"Ack!" Hayden coughed as she pulled her finger out, tongue hanging over her bottom lip as if it'd been wounded somehow. She gave her mother a long-suffering glance. "-ater..."

Shaking with laughter, Vala nodded and picked up her glass on the counter just beyond the bowl. Stepping up to her girl, she wrapped her tiny hands around the cup. "Soda...small sip." She said, holding her hands around Hayden's as the young girl brought the edge to her lips hastily.

She readily obeyed Vala this time, taking a tiny sip to erase the taste from her mouth. As the cup was pulled from her grasp and place beside her on the counter, Hayden glared up at her mother. "Ucky, mama."

Vala grinned, much to Hayden's annoyance, and leaned in to place a kiss to her forehead. "I told you, babygirl." Her hands wrapped around the little body. Before she could say anything else, the bellowing of her name from across the house had Vala looking over her shoulder. "What?!"

"Come here please!" Daniel's voice was strained and a little muffled.

Turning her attention back to Hayden, Vala grinned at her. "Should we go see what daddy wants?"

Hayden nodded eagerly. "Daddy!" She thrust her arms up, indicating she was ready to be picked up.

"I'll take that as a yes." Vala laughed, hoisting the little girl up into her arms and bracing her against her chest. "But we're not gonna tell him about your little taste-testing, are we?" As Hayden tilted her head curiously, Vala pointed back to the counter and bowl then brought the finger to her lips. "Secret." She whispered as she started toward the entryway, trying to make the message clear.

It took a moment but Hayden finally nodded and mimicked her mother's action. "Ikret."

Vala grinned and rubbed her nose against Hayden's. "That's right. You're so smart, Hayds."

This was something Hayden definitely understood. She grinned and nodded happily. "Yes."

"Okay, you've definitely heard that too much." Vala laughed, placing her hand into dark brown hair and kissing her daughter's forehead again. "But people wouldn't say it if it wasn't true." She murmured affectionately, resting her forehead against Hayden's. The little girl giggled.

"Vala!" Daniel's shout was now louder, pretty much above their heads, as Vala brought them to a stop at a wooden set of stairs coming down from the attic.

Hayden looked up at the hole in the ceiling curiously as her mother called up to it. She was sure that's where her daddy's voice had come from.

"I'm right here, darling."

Thumping sounds followed from above and dust trickled down from the hole. Hayden blinked as it rained on her. She closed her eyes as Vala instinctively brushed the stuff off her face, never looking away from the hole.

"Are you sure it's up here?" His voice now sounded farther away, and Hayden's brow furrowed in confusion. She looked at her mother for some kind of explanation, but Vala seemed more focused on what he was actually saying.

"It has to be up there, Daniel." Vala adjusted Hayden to rest against her hip.

More thumping and shuffling was heard. "Well, I'm not seeing it."

Vala sighed and shifted her feet. "Are you sure your eyes are open?"

"Ha, ha - you're a riot." The thumping got closer to the opening. "Seriously, Vala - You're positive the damn thing is up here?"

She sighed again, giving Hayden a look. The little one blinked at it. "You're the one who said it wasn't in the closet in your office, and we wouldn't put it in the garage. You checked the basement already. Where else would it be?"

Vala looked up as she finished rambling, and Hayden followed suit.

"I don't know..." Daniel sighed, slightly frustrated. Finally, his head came into view as he looked out of the hole. Hayden grinned happily at finally being able to see him.

She clapped her hands, bouncing in her mother's arms. "Daddy!"

Daniel grinned. "Hey cutie." He waggled his fingers at her. She thrust her arms upward, letting him know she wanted him to take her. He shook his head. "No hunny."

"Down, daddy!" Hayden whined, tears coming to her eyes. She struggled in Vala's tightening embrace, making her displeasure known.

Vala pulled her in tight to her body. "Hayden..." She warned, but the girl refused to let up. She just continued to struggle and started to really cry. Vala sighed and looked up at Daniel.

He gave her an apologetic smile, then looked at their daughter caught up in her tantrum. "Hayden Lynn Jackson!" Daniel barked in a tone that was a mix of years of knowing Jack and his own memories of his father calling out his own name in the same manner. Hayden quieted up immediately, though tears still slipped from her eyes. She looked up at him.

"Down?" She ventured one more time in a hopeful tone, sniffing loudly.

Daniel shook his head and gave her a stern look. "No, not after that performance." He moved back into the main part of the attic, and Hayden frowned as he disappeared from view. "Why am I not seeing this thing?" He called out again, whining in a way that rivaled his daughter.

Rolling her eyes, Vala leaned down and placed Hayden on the bottom wooden step. Her eyes softened at the guilty look the little girl gave her. "You know he doesn't like that, Hayds." She whispered, wiping the snot from the little nose with the sleeve that fell over her hand.

"Daddy mad?" Hayden asked quietly, looking up toward the hole above her head.

Vala wiped the tears from her daughter's cheeks. "No, he's not mad. But tantrums aren't going to make him happy."

Blinking, Hayden sniffed. "Antums?"

Running her fingers down her cheeks to indicate tears, Vala pouted for show. "Crying." She said dramatically like she was throwing one herself. Hayden couldn't help from giggling.

"Hunny, you're absolutely positive?" Daniel called out again, sounding desperate.

Vala shook her head to the attic entrance, then looked at Hayden. "I want you to _stay here_." She pointed at the spot the toddler occupied on the step. "Do you hear me, little one?"

Hayden looked at her mother's serious face and nodded. Her eyes followed her mother as Vala started up the steps.

"I mean it." A finger pointed down at her. "Don't move an inch."

She watched as her mother disappeared into the hole.

"Okay, let's find it so you can go hold your daughter." Her mother's voice reached her ears.

"Vala, you left her down there by herself?" Daniel asked in a disbelieving tone.

"She's at the bottom of the stairs. I told her not to move." Hayden smiled as her mother's head came into view as she checked to see if she was there. "And she's sitting there, waiting like a good girl."

Her father's head appeared next to Vala's. Hayden smiled at him as well.

Daniel pointed down at her. "Stay right there."

She nodded as Vala leaned and whispered "She understands" into his ear.

"I just don't want her trying to climb up here or wander off without us." He whispered back. "She is _our_ daughter."

Hayden watched her mother nod and push Daniel away from the hole. The rest of their conversation became muffled, and she brought her attention to the hallway around her. Her gaze drifted to the bedroom just off from the stairs to her left. Hayden looked longingly into her room, where all her toys were. But she didn't move because her mommy and daddy told her not to.

The sound of a loud bang made her jump and look up. She watched with uncertain eyes as a scraping noise worked its way towards the hole. Dust rained down around her and she coughed. Suddenly, her daddy's jean covered legs appeared at the hole. He started coming down the steps backwards, one end of a long brown box in his arms.

Daniel stopped halfway down the stairs. "Stop, Vala...Stop, stop." He breathed, looking down at Hayden at the bottom. Holding the box up with his knee, he pointed to the wall. "Hayds, baby, move to the wall please." His voice was strained from holding up the box. As Hayden stood up and tentatively stepped over to the wall, Daniel nodded. "Stay right there, hunny."

Hayden watched on curiously as her parents hauled the rest of the box down the steps, down the hall, and out into the living room. She waited patiently for them to come back and get her. The last thing she wanted to do was make daddy unhappy again.

"How could you not have seen that?" Vala said breathlessly as she wiped her hands on her jeans as they walked back up the hall, Daniel in front of her.

Daniel shrugged. "I could swear it was in a totally different box last year." He moved to push the stairs back up into the attic, effectively closing the hole at the same time.

She laughed as she stepped up to Hayden and snatched her up into her arms once more. "You were too drunk last year to possibly remember what the box looked like."

Turning an impish grin on Vala, Daniel stepped up to her and gave her a soft kiss. "Maybe that's it." He smiled down at Hayden and took her from her mother. "Come here, pooh."

Hayden happily moved into his embrace. Looking up into his smiling face, she gave him an apologetic gaze. "Sorry, daddy."

He tilted his head in confusion. "What for?" Daniel asked, heading down the hall towards the living room. Vala fell in beside him.

"Antum."

Daniel stopped at the word, looking at Vala, who was smiling softly, then at Hayden. "You apologizing for throwing that tantrum?"

She had to think on what he'd asked, but Hayden nodded after a minute. "Yes. Daddy mad 'cause antum." She added quietly, guiltily.

"Oh, no." Daniel laughed reassuringly, kissing Hayden on the forehead. "Daddy's not mad about the tantrum. I don't like when you throw one, but I could never be mad at you, Hayds." His blue eyes looked into hers to see if she understood. "Actually, you're making me happy - You're learning new words."

"New words?" Hayden questioned curiously. Her brow furrowed as she considered the words. "Antum, new words?" She asked if she had gotten it right.

Daniel grinned and kissed her. "Exactly. You are so smart."

Laughing, Vala moved into the kitchen. "She knows."

He looked at his daughter and she nodded in confirmation. "So she does." He smiled and followed Vala over to the counter. His blue eyes landed on the bowl sitting there.

Hayden looked at it also and frowned. "Ucky!" She stuck her tongue out in a disgusted manner and pointed at the bowl.

Once more, Daniel turned a surprised glance on her. "Excuse me?" He turned a sharp blue-eyed gaze on his girlfriend. "How does she know that this..." He pointed down at the reddish-pinkish mixture. "Is yucky? And I'm assuming this is what I think it is, considering..." Daniel left the rest unsaid as he swept a hand out to indicate the ingredients on the counter, including the bottle Vala had picked up earlier.

"Traitor." Vala muttered to her daughter, then batted innocent eyes at her lover. "She was pouting and insistent on trying it, Daniel." She pleaded. "So I let her..." As his eyes widened in disbelief, Vala rushed on. "I dipped her finger in it, that's all. And look..." She held her hand out to Hayden. "It worked - she thinks it's yucky."

"Ucky." Hayden stated firmly, helping Vala unintentionally.

Daniel let out a breath in acceptance. "Okay, fine, as long as it'll keep her from drinking any later." He reached up, opened the cabinet, and pulled out a small glass. "Now let's see how much everyone else will be drinking later." Daniel dipped the cup into the liquid. Satisfied with the amount he had, he tossed back the stuff experimentally.

Coughing slightly, he blinked, shook his head, and placed the cup beside the bowl slowly. "Wow, babe..." He wheezed.

"You don't like it?" Vala asked with uncertainty.

Daniel shook his head and cleared his throat. "No, no...it's not that." He eyed the stuff and breathed in deeply, looking up at Vala. "It's just a bit...strong."

She pouted and looked a little hurt. "But you told me-"

"I know, I know." Daniel soothed, holding up his hand. "I just forgot to take into account my 'strong' and your 'strong' are on two very different levels." When Vala's face didn't brighten up, he stepped up to her and placed his hand on her cheek. "It's fine."

Vala shook her head. "For me - for everyone else, it's gonna be too strong."

Laughing, Daniel stroked his thumb over her soft skin. "Hunny, this is us you're talking about. This stuff could peel paint and we'd still drink it..." He looked over his shoulder at the bowl. "Actually, I think this stuff _could_ peel paint..."

She took his hand and brought it down from her face. "I'll just start over again." Vala pushed Daniel back and reached for the bowl. An arm around her waist stopped her.

"I don't think so." He murmured into her hair. "Jack would kill _me_ if I let _you_ waste all of that." Daniel placed a kiss into her black locks. "It's fine, Vala. Really." He laughed gently.

Vala turned around in his embrace, and fingered the sleeve on Hayden's shirt. Their daughter was watching the exchange with interest, not really knowing what they were talking about, but understanding there was love between her daddy and mommy.

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

Daniel grinned and kissed her lips. "Really." He repeated, cupping her chin affectionately. "We'll just have to put everyone up for the night..." He leaned around Vala to dip his finger in the bowl. Pulling it out, he sucked on it and grinned again. "Because after one cup of this, everyone will be way too far gone to make it home."

As Daniel turned to head out to the living room, Hayden still in his arms, Vala finally felt a smile come to her lips. "That strong?" She asked hopefully, while sounding somewhat smug at the same time.

He turned slightly in the entryway, and licked his lips. "I've got a buzz already just from what I just had." He laughed.

Vala's smile turned to a full-blown grin. "Okay then." She turned around and picked up the bowl, intending to put it in the freezer to chill. She then started to busy herself with other things they would need for later.

Shaking his head, Daniel turned a grin on Hayden. "So you wanna help daddy now?"

Hayden nodded happily, accepting the small kiss he gave her. Her face contorted into a frown at the taste on his lips. She rubbed a hand over her mouth to try and make that nasty taste go away. "Ucky, daddy."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Sorry, baby. It's an acquired taste." At her uncomprehending look, Daniel shook his head and grinned. "Nevermind." He laughed and carried her out into the living room to start on his next task in preparation for later that night.

**A/N: Onto the next chapter!**


	2. New Ideas

**New Ideas**

Hayden sat indian-style on the floor next to Daniel, sucking her thumb as she watched him busy himself with the stuff he'd pulled from the box. Her grey-blue eyes gazed on curiously as he leaned over to do something she didn't understand.

"Daddy?" She mumbled around her thumb.

Daniel looked over his shoulder at her, his hands not stopping in their task. "Yeah, pooh?"

She pointed at the thing he was working on. "Doing?"

"I'm setting up the stand to hold the Christmas tree, hunny." He answered back distractedly, trying to twist the last screw into the metal 'trunk' of the tree. As it finally slipped into place like he wanted, Daniel sat back and looked at Hayden. She was watching him, not understanding what he'd said.

"What?" She questioned, emphasizing her confusion.

Daniel smiled, and pulled her into his lap. She settled comfortably and looked up at him expectantly, still sucking her thumb. "Do you remember the Christmas tree from last year, Hayds?" When all she did was blink at him, he nodded. "That's a no - not that I'm surprised, you were only a year old."

He pointed to the stand and the branches around it. "Well, we're gonna put all this stuff together to make a tree." Hayden tilted her head at his statement. Daniel looked around to find something to help explain what he was talking about. The side of the box caught his eye and he pointed to the picture there. "Tree, Hayden. We're gonna make this tree."

Hayden looked at the box and leaned forward to trace the outline of the cliché christmas tree shape. "Tree." She finally said.

"Yes, tree." Daniel smiled, rubbing her back as she climbed out of his lap and moved to examine the branches.

Plopping down on the floor, she looked back at him curiously. "Why?"

Daniel inhaled deeply, feeling so incredibly proud of his daughter. He hadn't really had much experience with children before she'd come into his life, but he was sure she was more inquisitive than most her age. "Because it's for Christmas, babygirl. Do you know what Christmas it?"

Hayden shook her head.

"It's a holiday." He elaborated, crawling over to her and placing a kiss into her hair. "One that I'm positive you'll learn to love soon."

She considered for a moment. Her little fingers reached out to touch one of the branches. "Lolday." Hayden tested the word for herself.

Daniel nodded. "That's right, a holiday - like the Fourth of July or Halloween."

Grey-blue eyes looked up at him happily. "'ween candy." That was one she knew real well.

Laughing, Daniel picked the little girl up and walked on his knees towards the stand and bare trunk of the tree. Picking up one of the branches, he hooked it into the trunk. "You definitely remember that one." He saw her out of the corner of his eye watching him intently. "I personally prefer this one, though. Lots of lights and decorations and colors..." Daniel brought his lips close to Hayden's ear. "And presents." He whispered.

Her face lit up with excitement. "Presents?" She whispered back hopefully.

Daniel looked at her and smiled. "Yep, but that's not the most important thing." He brushed her bangs back behind her ear and sat down. "Daddy prefers the love and the joy..." Pulling her thumb from her mouth, he kissed the back of her tiny hand. "And the family."

"Mama and daddy?" Hayden asked, hearing the word family. "Nuckle Jack and Cam?"

Nodding, Daniel felt his heart soar at the fact that she'd understood. "That's it exactly, Hayden. Mommy and daddy, Uncle Jack, Cam, and Teal'c, Auntie Sam and Carolyn."

Examining her father's larger, calloused fingers, Hayden tilted her head. "Ganpa?" She asked curiously, looking into his blue eyes after a moment for approval.

"Grandpa Hank too." He agreed.

Hayden nodded, understanding. She turned his hand with both of her own and placed a kiss to the back of it like he had to hers. She smiled excitedly, looking up at Daniel again.

Daniel found all he could do was smile back and took both her hands in his and squeezed them gently. She had knocked the words out of him from the action.

"How's it going in here?" Vala said cheerily, unintentionally breaking the silent moment being had by father and daughter. She placed the boxes in her arms down by the Christmas tree box, and turned to look at them. "What are you two doing?"

Looking up at her, Daniel gave her a sweet smile. "Hayden's learning about Christmas."

Hayden grinned and bounced in her father's arms for a moment, indicating she wanted down. When he placed her down, she walked over to the box with the tree on the side and pointed at it. "Ickmas."

Vala smiled and looked over at Daniel, who shrugged.

"She's still got a little more learning to do." He stood up and walked over to the woman he'd fallen so deeply in love with. He smiled indulgently. "She pretty much understands what it's about, though."

Leaning up and kissing him gently, Vala lightly grasped Daniel's hand in hers. "You sound very proud, daddy."

Daniel nodded. "I am." He looked over at Hayden, who was trying to hook one of the branches into one of the slots on the trunk like he had. "She takes my breath away with how much she truly understands sometimes."

"Mine too." Vala murmured, then laughed only to Daniel as Hayden pouted and stamped her foot when the branch wouldn't cooperate. "I don't think she quite understands the tree just yet."

Smiling, Daniel rushed to his daughter's aid before she started crying. Wrapping his hand around hers, he guided the branch to the slot and helped Hayden slide it in. She giggled and immediately moved to get another one.

Again, Daniel helped her put it in when she couldn't get it right away and started to whine. "Don't force it, baby." He stated calmly. "Gentle."

"Nentle." Hayden repeated, letting the word sink in. She picked up another branch, brought it to a slot, and carefully slid it into place. She clapped and looked up at Daniel, who was moving to place the higher branches on the trunk.

He nodded. "Very good, pooh."

Vala watched on happily until she heard the timer she'd set in the kitchen. "Darling..."

"Hmmm?" Daniel replied distracted, working his way around the slowly forming tree while keeping an eye on Hayden and her progress.

She grinned at the way they both had gotten focused on their task. "The stuff for the tree is in these boxes."

Daniel hooked his last branch in and walked over to her and the boxes. Flipping the top open on the top box, he eyed the contents approvingly. "Thanks, babe." He smiled and leaned over to take her lips in a kiss.

Vala grinned against his mouth. "Yep..." He pulled back and she stared into his happy blue eyes. Daniel had always been cheery around this time of year, at least since she'd come to live on the planet, but this year was the first Christmas Hayden was really aware of and it was making him overjoyed.

Seeing her lost in thought, Daniel took the opportunity to kiss her again. It knocked her out of her thoughts, but he found he couldn't stop the kisses. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close, and let the flow of short kisses continue.

Finally, Vala pushed him back with a laugh. "I have to get back to the kitchen."

Daniel rolled his eyes dramatically. "Fine, go be all domestic." He gave her one final kiss before she pulled out of his embrace. His hand trailed down her arm and over her hand, where it lingered for a moment before Vala pulled away completely.

His gaze lingered on her before it turned downwards where there was a tugging at his pants.

Hayden stared up at him with expectant eyes, her thumb back in her mouth. She stopped tugging and pointed to the tree. Daniel followed the direction of her finger and smiled at the sight of the tree. It was all fine, save for the fact that near the bottom, the branches were of varying sizes. Hayden had obviously not realized he'd piled the different size branches together for a reason.

Didn't matter - to him, it was the most beautiful undecorated Christmas tree he'd ever seen. Daniel stepped over to the coffee table, and bent down to snatch up the camera he'd had the forethought to bring out into the living room.

"It's wonderful." He smiled as he switched on the camera and took the picture. Looking down at Hayden, who'd followed him over to the table, Daniel leveled the camera on her and she smiled expectantly. Snapping the picture, he reviewed it, grinned, and squatted down to show her.

Hayden touched her finger to her smiling face, thumb in her mouth and all, on the small screen. "Me-den." She grinned, referring to herself in the way she'd adopted since learning to talk.

Switching the camera off and placing it back on the table, Daniel nodded. "Yep, that's you Hayden."

"Pretty girl?" She asked curiously as her father picked her up and carried her over to the tree.

Daniel laughed as he started to fix the branches. "You are a very pretty girl." He kissed her temple as he continued to adjust branches. "Daddy's pretty little Pooh Bear."

She giggled. "Winnie."

Satisfied with the branches, Daniel carried the toddler over to the boxes Vala had brought in. He set the girl down and tossed the empty tree box across the room. A shouted 'hey' from the kitchen had him wincing playfully and Hayden giggling. Daniel then started unstacking the other boxes. When he had them all set out, he sat down on the floor in front of them.

He watched Hayden walk around them, gazing into each one curiously, before making her way to him and taking her usual spot in his lap.

"That?" The questioning had started up again.

Daniel pulled one of the items from the box closest to him and held it before her. "This is a Christmas ornament. We put these..." He shook the ornament in his hand to emphasize it. "On the tree." He pointed to it, watching as Hayden eyed the ornament with fascination.

"You wanna hold it, baby?" Like he expected, she nodded excitedly. "Okay, but you need both hands." As Hayden pulled her thumb from her mouth and held up her hands, Daniel placed the ornament in them. "Be careful with it - they break easily."

She nodded. "Careful..." She repeated, distracted by the round, reflective object in her hand.

Daniel laughed. "Don't you wanna know what to do with it?"

Hayden nodded again absently. "On tree." She said, not really realizing she'd understood the concept. She continued to stare at the ornament as Daniel picked her back up and carried her to the tree. She only broke eye contact with the shiny object when a finger poked her cheek.

"You wanna actually put it on the tree?" Her father asked with amusement as he smiled at her.

She looked to the ornament, then the tree. "What?"

Daniel took the ornament from her hand, which caused Hayden to pout, and hung it up on one of the branches by the hook. Looking at her, he watched her blink then reach out a hand to try herself. "Alright." He took the ornament off the tree and handed it to her by the hook. "Remember, careful."

"Careful." Hayden repeated once more, and she leaned over slightly to hang the ornament on the tree like her daddy had. Daniel instinctively tightened his hold on her as she did, more worried if she fell then the ornament. He watched her hold her hook to the branch and smiled.

"Let go, Hayds."

Uncertainly, Hayden let go and the ornament's hook caught on the branch as it started to fall. She looked up into her father's blue eyes to see if she'd done it right.

From the smile on his face, she knew she had. Hayden had hung up her first Christmas ornament successfully.

She clapped at the realization. "Again!"

Daniel shook his head. "No, Hayden. I'm sorry."

"Again!" Hayden glared at him, refusing to take no for an answer. Not when she had just found something new and fun to do.

He shook his head again as he carried her back to the spot by the decoration boxes. "No."

The moment Daniel had placed her back on the floor, Hayden planted her feet firmly and crossed her arms over her chest. "Again!" She huffed.

A stern finger pointed at her. "Don't start that, young lady." Daniel said firmly. "Or you won't be able to help again later."

Hayden blinked in surprise. "Layler?"

Coming to sit, Daniel gave her a smile. "Yes, later. Everyone's coming over to decorate the tree later."

"Why?" She asked, stepping up to him.

Daniel brushed a hand over her hair and kissed her forehead. "Because we're having a tree trimming party." Hayden tilted her head again. "Christmas and family." He explained and she nodded. He nodded back and she moved to climb in his lap again. Daniel shifted towards the boxes and moved to start separating the decorations for the party later.

When he realized Hayden hadn't inquired about anything in a while, he looked down and smiled softly. She was asleep, face half buried into his stomach and thumb in her mouth. Pulling her up so her head rested on his shoulder, Daniel stood and carried her over to the couch. She only stirred slightly as he gently placed her down.

He pulled the blanket from the back of the couch down and laid it over her.

"Sleep good, babygirl." Daniel whispered to her, placing a kiss on her cheek. "You're gonna need to be all awake for the excitement tonight."

**A/N: Yay for Daniel/Hayden moments!! Onto the next chapter!**


	3. New Fun

**New Fun**

Sitting on the edge of her parent's bed, legs kicking up and down, Hayden followed the movements of her parents with her eyes over the rim of her sippy cup. She was humming her own happy little tune, head tilting her back and forth as she did.

"Someone's happy." Her daddy laughed, looking at her through the full length mirror. He continued to adjust the straps of Vala's halter dress around her neck.

Vala smiled as she held up her hair. "I think that nap did her some good." She turned to look at Hayden, Daniel moving with her as he finally started to tie the straps. "Did you have a good nap, baby?"

Hayden nodded. "Mmmhmm." She refused to take the lip of her cup from her mouth.

"I think she also had a good bath and is happy she gets to wear her pretty dress." Daniel smiled, rubbing his hand over Vala's back to let her know he was finished. She turned around to face him, and his blue eyes took in the royal blue velvet number in its entirety. "Just like mommy..."

Vala smiled shyly, one that she'd found she only ever used around Daniel, and took the kiss he leaned into give her.

"Pretty mama!" Hayden said happily, finally pulling the cup away with a slurp.

Grinning, Daniel stepped away from his one girl and over to his other. "That's right, Hayds. Mommy is very pretty." He knelt down before her, and tapped her nose with his finger lightly. "Just like you."

She giggled. "Poohba!"

Daniel smiled and picked her up as he stood. "Pooh Bear." He went to take the sippy cup from her hand, but Hayden pouted and pulled it back.

"No done." She stated huffily, plopping it back in her mouth to prove her point.

Walking over to Vala, who was putting her shoes on, Daniel held up his hand. "Sorry, I thought you were."

Hayden shook her head emphatically.

"Daddy, daddy." Vala tsked as she finished with her heels and reached out to take Hayden into her arms. "Never come between a little girl and her sippy cup." She smiled and brought her face close to her daughter's. "Is that good juice?"

The little girl giggled and nodded.

Daniel watched the exchange happily. Out of all the things Vala did best, being mommy was the one that topped them all. There was a connection between her and Hayden that he'd never be able to compete with, not that he wanted to. He knew what he and Hayden had was special too - at least he hoped it was to her.

"Okay, you two." He placed his hand on Vala's back and led her out the door. "They're gonna get here any time now."

Vala fell into step behind Daniel, eyeing the way his jeans hugged his ass. "They are just going to walk right in like they always do anyways..." Her head snapped up as Daniel looked over his shoulder at her. The way his eyebrow rose, Vala knew she'd been caught checking him out. "So what does it matter?"

She followed him into the kitchen. As he moved to take the bowl from the freezer, Vala set Hayden down on the table.

"It doesn't really." Daniel shrugged, turning back to look at her and his daughter. Vala was holding her hand out to Hayden.

Hayden shook her head, refusing to give up the cup she knew her mother wanted.

Snapping her fingers, Vala opened up her hand once more. "Don't tell me no. I know you're finished."

"What happened to 'never come between a little girl and her sippy cup'?" Daniel asked curiously, leaning back against the counter behind him and crossing his arms.

Grey eyes came up to meet his for a moment. "That's between daddies and their daughters." Vala looked back down at Hayden with a stern glance. "Mommies have different rules. Give me that cup, little girl."

Reluctantly, and with a pout, Hayden pulled the cup from her mouth and handed it over.

"Thank you." Vala smiled, walking it over to the sink and putting the cup in it. She snatched a hand towel from the hook on the cabinet, wet a part of it, and carried it back over to Hayden. "Wipe."

Hayden took the towel and wiped her sticky, juice-covered lips. She smacked them together when she was finished and handed the towel back with a smile, the loss of her sippy cup already forgotten.

Shaking his head and laughing a little, Daniel uncrossed his arms and stepped up to the two. "You two amaze me." He murmured, placing a kiss into Vala's hair, then Hayden's. The sound of the front door opening had the trio looking up.

"Sure smells good in this house."

Grey-blue eyes widened in excitement. "Nuckle Jack!" Hayden practically screamed, moving to jump down from the table.

"Oh I don't think so." Daniel snatched her up just before her butt left the edge. He fixed her with a stern look. "You do _not_ jump down, Hayden." His finger pointed at her. "Do you hear me?"

Hayden blinked apologetically back to him as he carried her out to where Jack was. Her innocent look fell as she saw him. "Nuckle Jack!" She held out her arms to him, squirming in her father's grasp.

Grinning, Jack reached out to take her from Daniel. "Hey squirt!" He placed a kiss to her forehead, which made the little girl giggle, then looked up to find Daniel glaring at him. "What?!"

"Jack, she tried jumping down from the kitchen table because of you." Daniel sighed with exasperation.

Jack looked at Hayden with a smile. "Being adventurous, squirt?"

She looked at him curiously, not really understanding what he was saying.

Still, Daniel pointed at Jack. "Don't encourage her! She could've been hurt."

"Then why was she on the kitchen table in the first place?" Jack asked pointedly as they moved into the kitchen, where Vala was busying herself with pulling out the stuff she'd made for the party. She waved a hello to Jack over her shoulder without even looking up.

Daniel moved to help her. "I didn't put her up there, and besides we were standing right there." He held up his hand, knowing Jack was opening his mouth to say something without even needing to see it. "But that's not the point, Jack." He turned on his heels and stared at his friend, a smirk coming to his lips. "You need to warn a father before you come barging in."

Shrugging, Jack threw a smug look to the girl in his arms. "I can't help it if I'm so cool."

"Cool nuckle Jack!" Hayden repeated, grinning at him.

Jack pointed to her as he looked up at Daniel. "See! The smart one gets it!"

Shaking his head, but laughing nonetheless, Daniel stepped forward and reached for his daughter. "Who the hell do you think she got her smarts from, huh?" He looked at Jack smugly before resting his forehead against Hayden's and smiling at her.

"Smarts." Hayden smiled, touching her finger to her daddy's head.

Jack smiled at the quiet exchange between father and daughter as Vala stepped up to them, finally finished with pulling everything out. "What's he got that I ain't got?" He whispered conspiratorially to her.

She leaned in. "You're not the daddy."

Daniel, having overheard the not-too-quiet exchange, secretly whispered something to Hayden. She giggled and turned her attention on Jack, pointing a little finger at him.

"Not the daddy!" She stated loudly even as she continued to giggle. Her eyes widened as Jack growled playfully and approached her, hands outstretched. Hayden squealed with laughter and buried her face into Daniel's neck. "Daddy!"

Like the good daddy he was, Daniel took a few long steps away from his approaching friend. He laughed into her hair. "Don't worry, pooh. I'll protect you." As Jack continued to pursue them, Daniel made his way out of the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks as the front door swung open, Cam on the other end.

"Mitchell, get the troublemakers!" Jack ordered playfully as Vala held him back.

Cam looked between them all, confused. "What?"

Seeing their moment to escape, Daniel made his way down the steps into the living room. Hayden giggled as she looked over his shoulder at the sound of Jack's mock angry growl.

"Dammit, Mitchell! You let them get away!"

The unsuspecting Colonel stepped into the house, holding up his hands in a sort of surrender, as Carolyn and Sam followed in behind him.

Vala looked at her friends as Jack 'slipped' from her grasp. "Guys, protect my babies!" She laughed dramatically, following after Jack as he ran past them and after Daniel.

"_What_ is going on here?" Sam laughed as she stepped back as Vala rushed past her. She looked towards Carolyn for some sort of explanation. The doctor just shrugged and shook her head, both of them following Cam out to the living room to see the rest of the 'show.'

Backed up against the entertainment center, a huge grin on his face, Daniel stood with his hand out in warning to Jack. The older man had his hands at the ready for tickling, though he wasn't really sure who he wanted to go after first. A giggly Hayden peeked around Daniel's legs.

Jack took a step closer. "You are corrupting that child, Dr. Jackson."

The hand in warning became just one finger. "Better me than you, General O'Neill." Daniel shot back defiantly, his grin widening as Hayden wrapped her arms around one of his legs. "I _am_ the daddy, after all."

As if on cue, Hayden pointed her finger at Jack again. "Not the daddy."

Seeing the way the toddler clung to Daniel's leg and the way the younger man's stance was completely in defense of his daughter, even if it was all in jest, Jack couldn't help the smile that came to his lips. He dropped his hands and sighed dramatically in defeat.

"No, I guess I'm not."

Daniel's smile softened and he nodded his head. He wouldn't have minded a fun little tussle with his best friend, but there was the definite possibility of Hayden getting hurt in it. That he most certainly didn't want. Leaning down, he picked Hayden back up into his arm. "You hear that Hayds? We won!" Even still, he couldn't help gloating.

She clapped her hands and then hugged her daddy around the neck. "Win!" She repeated as Daniel carried her over towards Jack and the others.

"I still hold to my previous statement..." Jack muttered to his friend. As Daniel's eyebrows rose curiously, he continued on. "You are corrupting the kid."

Hayden tilted her head at the word. Her grey-blue eyes turned to her daddy. "Rupting, daddy?"

Daniel looked at her for a silent moment, not really sure how he was gonna pull this explanation off. "Uhhh..." He gave Jack a glare for getting him in this situation. The older man shrugged apologetically. "It means 'making bad.'"

Her eyes widened in slight horror. "Bad?" She whispered, pointing to herself.

"No...Oh no, hunny." Daniel laughed reassuringly, taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it. "You're not bad, Hayden." Blue eyes turned on Jack. "Uncle Jack's just stupid." He said in a childish tone.

Jack's mouth fell open. "Hey!"

Before they could get into another playful argument, Vala intervened. "Alrighty then..." She stepped up to Daniel and took Hayden into her arms. "_Both_ of you are corrupting _my_ baby." Moving in between Cam and Carolyn, who took Hayden's little hand for a moment, Vala made her way back to the kitchen.

Daniel's sarcastic laugh followed her. "At least we aren't letting her taste test the punch!"

"Wait, what's going on now?" Jack followed behind Daniel, the others filing in behind him. They each spread around the room like normal. Vala turned to glare at Daniel, one hand on one hip, the other bracing Hayden to her other.

She pouted to him. "You like making me out to be a bad mother?"

He held up his hands innocently.

Cam moved over towards Vala, eyeing the bowl over her shoulder on the counter. "It's actually a good way to keep them away from the stuff..." He crossed his arms and turned back to the group, leaning up against the counter next to Vala. He looked at Hayden and waved at her. "My mama did it with me and my brother."

The trouble twins laughed out at the same time, exchanging a significant look. Cam frowned at the two men. "What?"

"Well obviously you grew out of that..." Jack started, then both him and Daniel air quoted and simultaneously finished off the statement flawlessly. "'Hating it' phase."

The Colonel just grinned and shrugged in response. The room fell quiet for a short while, then everyone looked up as Jack clapped his hands together.

"Okay kids, let's get this party underway. We have ourselves a Christmas tree to decorate!"

Hayden perked up at his words. "Ickmas tree!" She said happily, bouncing in Vala's embrace. All eyes turned on her, some of them appearing quite surprised by her words.

Feeling pride swell up inside him, Daniel moved over to Vala and took Hayden from her. "She learned all about the Christmas tree this afternoon." He turned back to the others, whose faces all showed the same pride he was feeling inside. "And she really wants to finish decorating it."

"Well then..." It was Cam's turn to clap his hands. He rubbed them together in anticipation. "Let's not keep princess jr. waiting..." He held his hand out towards the entry way as Daniel placed the little girl on the floor. "Lead the way, cowgirl."

------

The living room was alive with laughter and happiness. Vala's 'punch' was a big hit, much to Hayden's protest, among the group. Daniel and Vala themselves were refraining from indulging too much to make sure they got the full experience of their daughter's first time decorating the tree. They wanted to make sure Hayden had the best time she could.

She definitely was. Hayden was having fun being the center of attention, and she loved every minute of it. Each time she successfully helped in decorating the tree, her 'family' would clap and praise her.

Currently, she was leaning in Daniel's grasp once more, hooking another bauble onto the tree.

"I think Christmas might become her favorite holiday." Cam observed from his reclined position on the couch. His speech was slightly slurred already.

Daniel grinned, looking at Hayden as he replied. "I think so too."

Legs draped over Cam's lap, Vala took a small sip of the punch she was sharing with Daniel. "And we haven't even gotten to the outside decorations or..." She smiled indulgently at her lover. "Shopping yet."

Blue eyes rolled dramatically. "Lord help me!" He sighed as the others laughed.

Finished with her bauble, Hayden looked up at the laughing. She smiled, not really understanding why they were laughing. Her grey-blue eyes turned on her father hopefully. "Again?"

Daniel's laughing tapered off as he looked at her, then the tree. "Oh..." He walked around the tree, considering it. "I don't know..." He looked up to the others. "What do you guys think?"

"I think it's ready for some tinsel." Jack said observantly, leaning further back into the recliner he was occupying. He'd already helped Hayden with the lights and the garland, and was leaving the rest of the assisting up to the others.

Hayden looked at Daniel. "Intil?"

As if she was ready for the question, Carolyn stepped up to the two and handed the box to Daniel. "This is tinsel, Hayden." She said, pulling a strand out as Daniel opened the box and held it out to her. She handed it to Hayden.

Taking it in her little hand, Hayden eyed it. "Eat it?"

Daniel shook his head emphatically. "No, definitely not." He stated firmly, carefully taking the strand from her hand. Making sure she was watching, he hung it on the nearest branch of the tree. "We put it on the tree."

Nodding, Hayden pulled a few strands from the box and mimicked his action from before.

"Yeah, if you eat it, you crap it." Cam couldn't help from saying with a laugh. The remark was rewarded with a smack to the back of the head from Vala and another one to his leg from Sam, who was sitting on the floor beside him. "Hey!"

Daniel gave him a chastising look. "Just be happy it was them and not me."

Drinking from his cup, Cam slouched down and pouted. "I get no love."

"Love nuckle Cam." Hayden smiled at him.

He smiled back. "Thank you, cowgirl. Of course you do." He went to push himself up. "I think I wanna help with the tinsel."

Seeing the look Daniel shot her, Vala eased Cam back as he struggled to get up. "I don't think they need your help, Cameron." She said sweetly, not letting him know that they all knew he'd probably knock the tree over in his current state.

Cam pouted again. "But ya'll ain't helping them." He flung his hand around the room, spilling some of his drink.

"I will assist young Hayden, Daniel Jackson, and Dr. Lam." Teal'c stepped in, rising from his place on the floor. He gave one look to the Colonel, expertly placating him, then stepped up to Daniel.

The younger man held out the box to him. "Thank you." He whispered to Teal'c. The last thing he wanted was Cam to try and 'help' and knock over the tree, which would upset Hayden to no end.

Teal'c inclined his head to Daniel. "May I hold you, Hayden Lynn?" He asked the little girl. She nodded happily, reaching out to the former first prime with complete trust.

As Teal'c took Hayden from him, Daniel grinned at the gentleness of his older friend. His daughter was the apple of all of SG-1's eye, and he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed at how much family Hayden had in comparison to what he'd had at her age.

A hand on his arm brought him back to the moment. Daniel looked over to see Vala smiling affectionately at him. She leaned up to kiss him and he accepted it.

"Come on, darling." She murmured against his lips. "Let's make this tree sparkle!"

Daniel laughed and nodded.

They each took a handful from the box, and set to work on covering the tree. Hayden giggled the whole time, switching between hanging it properly and tossing it at the tree. Near the end, all of them were laughing and tossing it, much to the amusement of the others watching on.

"Now all that's left is the star." Sam said from her spot on the floor. Her head rested on Cam's outstretched legs. Carolyn nodded in agreement and moved to pick it up off the floor. She smiled as she handed it to Teal'c, then moved to snuggle up to Cam on the couch.

Daniel stepped up to Teal'c as Hayden stared at the star with wonder. "T, mind if I help her with this one?" It was true it would be easier with Teal'c's added height, but Daniel felt he had to be the one.

"I do not." Teal'c answered, understanding Daniel's need to do this. He transferred Hayden into his arms, holding onto the star until they were ready for it.

Daniel nodded in thanks, then looked at Hayden. She was still transfixed by the star, to the point of speechlessness. "Pooh bear..." He whispered. She turned her grey-blue eyes on him curiously. "You wanna put that on the tree?"

Nodding, Hayden looked back at it. "Yes."

"Okay, I'm gonna need to lift you up to do it." Daniel explained as Teal'c handed her the star, showing her at the same time how to hold it carefully. Hayden nodded that she understood, fingering the edges of the star.

Bracing her butt against his raised knee, Daniel adjusted his hold on her so he could lift her up. "You ready?" He leaned in and asked her. She nodded. "Okay, when I lift you up, I want you to stretch your arms out as far as you can and place the star on the very top branch.

"Here we go." Daniel slowly eased Hayden up into the air. Immediately her arms stretched out. Unnoticed by the young girl, Vala stepped around the other side of the tree and snatched the plug dangling from the star as Hayden got it closer to the tree. She was ready to plug it in the moment Hayden had it settled.

The room went silent in anticipation as Hayden neared her goal. Finally, she got it over the edge of the top branch.

Daniel smiled. "Let it go, Hayds."

She did as she was the told. The instant her hands released the object, it lit up. Hayden gasped in wonder, blinking at the sight before her.

"Way to go, munchkin." Jack cheered and the others clapped as Daniel brought her back down and wrapped her in a gentle hug.

He placed several very proud kisses to her smiling lips. "That was beautiful, babygirl."

Hayden giggled, looked around the room at all the happy faces, then back up at the tree and star. She pointed to it. "Pretty Ickmas tree."

Blinking back tears, Daniel placed a kiss in her hair. "That's right, pooh." He looked up as Vala came to stand by him. She placed a kiss in their daughter's hair like he had, and smiled.

"You made your very first pretty Christmas tree." Vala said, giving Daniel a watery look.

"Pretty Ickmas tree." Hayden repeated on a whisper, smiling as she watched the tree with joy and wonder.

**A/N: -sigh- Oh, the fun and specialness of decorating a Christmas tree! How I love it! Now onto the final chapter for this part!**


	4. New Comforts

**Final chapter for this part.**

**New Comforts**

Hayden sat happily in Daniel's lap, listening to the soft conversation he was sharing with Teal'c. She leaned against him lethargically, worn out from the evening, but not yet ready to fall asleep. Sucking on her thumb, she kept her eyes on Teal'c as he talked to her daddy.

"He is quite excited by the prospect." Teal'c said in a quiet tone, something most people wouldn't expect from him with his towering size and presence.

Daniel grinned, absently stroking his fingers through Hayden's hair. "Oh, I'm sure." He replied softly, keeping with the quiet mood the evening had shifted to. The girls, sans Hayden, had migrated to the kitchen to clean up and share in their own 'gossip.' Jack had fallen asleep in the recliner not long after Hayden had put the star on the tree, and Cam had managed to hang on a little longer. He was currently spread out on his back on the floor just to Daniel's left, arms crossed behind his head as he snored softly. "It is something to be very excited over."

Inclining his head, Teal'c smiled. "Indeed it is."

"What about you?" The younger man asked with a curious smirk. "How do you feel about being a grandpa?"

Teal'c shifted slightly, and looked to the ceiling a moment. "How would you put it?" He looked back down at Daniel after a moment, a playful grin crossing his features. "I am beginning to feel old."

Laughing quietly, Daniel nodded. "Yeah, I can imagine." He blinked dramatically. "Hell, finding out Ry'ac is having a son makes me feel old. I remember when he was that little boy who worshipped the ground his father walked on."

A knowing grin came to his older friend's face. "Much like your daughter does your own."

Daniel looked down at Hayden. She looked up to him and smiled sleepily. He smiled back as he brushed her bangs aside.

"Yeah, I guess she does." He agreed affectionately, looking up at Teal'c again as Hayden settled back against him comfortably.

Pride coloring his voice, Teal'c nodded toward his friend. "Daniel Jackson, you are the example of a father any man would envy."

Daniel blushed, shaking his head at the praise. "Don't give me any medals yet..." He gave Teal'c a self-deprecating look. "She's only two."

"And yet when she looks at you, there is a love in her eyes that will forever remain." Teal'c stated with conviction. "The same can be said about Hayden Lynn's love towards Vala Malduran."

Blue eyes lit up with undying love. "Vala is a perfect mother." Daniel looked down at Hayden once more, seeing every bit of the woman he loved in her young features. "The best mother... The way she loves Hayden is...unexplainable."

Teal'c smiled softly at the love he heard in the quiet voice. "As is the way she loves you, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel looked up at Teal'c with a rueful smile. "Took me a long time to figure that out."

Agreeing, Teal'c inclined his head again. "Indeed."

"Oh, so no convincing me of my greatness there?" Daniel chuckled, raising his eyebrows.

Teal'c grinned. "I believe the word 'obtuse' is better suited in that regard, my friend."

Daniel laughed a little louder at that, nodding in agreement. As his laughing died down, he jumped back to the topic they'd been discussing before it had turned on him. "So, how is Ry'ac? It's been a few years since I've seen him..." Daniel looked up in the direction of the kitchen as soft giggling drifted out their way. "Actually, I don't think he's even met Vala."

Tilting his head in consideration, Teal'c found he couldn't refute his young friend's statement. "I believe you are correct, Daniel Jackson. It has been quite a few years." He smiled, getting to Daniel's actual question. "My son is well...growing into a fine warrior any Jaffa father would be proud of. I was speaking to him about the Tau'ri holiday season, and he was quite intrigued."

"Oh?" Daniel questioned curiously.

Teal'c nodded. "Indeed. He spoke of possibly joining us within the next week or so. Ry'ac is eager to learn about the Tau'ri tradition surrounding Christmas."

"Really?" Daniel asked rhetorically. "That's great, Teal'c. It would be cool to have him here."

Smiling in almost a smug fashion, Teal'c continued on. "He is also eager to meet the latest edition to SG-1." His brown eyes looked significantly at Hayden before finding Daniel's. "As well as the lovely woman who helped you bring her into existence."

As if on cue, Vala quietly tip-toed her way into the room. Daniel smiled up at her as she made her way over to him. "Hey you."

She smiled in return, taking a seat beside him. "Hey."

"We were just talking about you." Daniel announced, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

Vala grinned. "Oh yeah? Nothing too horrible, I hope?"

Teal'c answered for Daniel. "Quite the opposite."

"So what's up?" Daniel said to her after she smiled cheekily. "I thought you girls were having some alone time."

Vala nodded. "Oh we were, but it's getting late. They went off to get the rooms ready for their..." She swept her arm out across the room to indicate the slumbering pair. "Significant others." Leaning in close to Daniel, Vala let her lips hover close to his. "Luckily my significant other was the responsible one tonight."

Kissing her, Daniel shrugged. "It happens." He inhaled deeply and looked at his sleeping friends. "So I take it you want our help getting them to bed?"

"If you'd be so kind..." Vala smiled, reaching out her arms. "Let me take this little one."

Hayden looked up at the endearment, yawning as her mother lifted her into her arms. She turned her sleepy gaze on Teal'c as he helped her father to his feet.

"I will assist O'Neill." The Jaffa announced, stepping over to the recliner the General was occupying.

Daniel glared at his back. "Gee, thanks." Leaning over Cameron, he gently tapped his friend on the shoulder. "Hey." Cam moaned, opening one eye a little.

"Wha-?" He slurred in response.

Kneeling down, Daniel cocked his head toward the part of the house where the bedrooms were. "Come on, time for bed."

Cam blinked slowly. "-kay." He finally said, struggling to push himself to a sitting position. Daniel helped him along the way, then draped his arm across his shoulders and hauled him to his feet.

"You need any help?" Vala asked as Cam swayed dangerously as he got upright, only staying up with Daniel's assistance.

Shaking his head, Daniel waited until his friend had gotten some sense of balance. "You good?"

It took a moment, but Cameron finally nodded. "Let's go." He mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Okay," Daniel gently started to usher the Colonel forward, tightening his hold as Mitchell stumbled and moaned. "Take it easy."

Cam shook his head. "I drank too much."

"You did." Daniel agreed with a nod, once more urging his friend forward. Cameron finally started taking slow, unsteady steps, leaning heavily into Daniel.

"Sorry, man." He slurred, hanging his head as they weaved their way up the steps out of the living room.

Daniel shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It happens" He pulled Cam back up as the man started to slide out of his grasp with a groan. "No, don't stop."

The drunken man burped sickeningly. "Not gonna make it."

Vala followed closely behind the stumbling two, Hayden watching the scene with curiosity. She blinked when her mother stopped abruptly as her uncle Cameron fell to his knees, bringing her daddy down with him.

"Gonna be sick." He moaned.

Daniel carefully hauled Cam back to his feet. "No, not yet."

"Jackson..." Mitchell whined dejectedly, barely able to put one foot in front of the other.

Turning the Colonel into the guest bedroom, Daniel bypassed the bed and headed straight for the adjoining bathroom. "We're almost there, buddy."

Breathing speeding up, Cam squeezed his eyes shut. "It's coming."

Daniel eased his friend down just in time for him to get sick. Unfortunately his aim was off by a drunken long shot. "Dammit." Daniel muttered as portions of it got into the toilet, while the rest splattered on the sides and down Mitchell's shirt.

"Sorry." Cam whispered guiltily.

Sighing, Daniel rubbed his back. "It's okay, Cam." He looked over his shoulder at the soft calling of his name. He found a sleepy Jack leaning in the doorway, running his hand through his hair.

"You need a hand?" The older man asked gruffly, eyeing the scene with understanding. He'd been there plenty of times himself, and just as much with Daniel. When Daniel nodded, Jack moved into the bathroom and jerked his head toward the door. "Go on, we've got this."

Daniel looked at him warily. "I should help."

Brown eyes met blue. "Hayden is out there asking what's going on. I know you don't want her to see her uncle Cameron like this..." He paused a moment as Cam pulled himself up to the toilet again to get sick once more. "Please, go."

Nodding, Daniel slowly pushed himself up. He stepped out of bathroom and made his way out to the hall, where Vala, Hayden, and Sam were waiting.

"Nuckle Cam?" The toddler questioned with uncertainty. Daniel reached out and took her into his arms as Vala and Sam looked at him in concern.

He smiled at the little girl reassuringly, carrying her down the hall and away from the sounds coming from the guest bedroom. "Uncle Cam is sick right now, but he'll be okay."

Hayden frowned. "Sick?"

Daniel nodded. "He had the yucky drink."

"Oh." She said quietly, understanding. "Ucky bad?" She asked as her daddy brought her into his and her mommy's room, closed the door, and laid her down on the bed.

Starting to take off her shoes, Daniel looked at her seriously. "Yes, Hayden. Very bad yucky."

Blinking, Hayden went to ask another question but it turned into a big yawn instead.

Daniel smiled. "It's definitely time for bed." He walked over to the closet, pulled one of Vala's vintage t-shirts off its hanger, and carried it back to the bed. Gently, he changed Hayden into her makeshift nightshirt for the evening.

"Mama and daddy?" Hayden yawned again, snuggling back into the pillows as Daniel settled her back down.

He undid her pigtails and combed his fingers through her hair. "Yep, you're sleeping with daddy and mommy tonight." Daniel looked up as Vala finally came into the room. She immediately started undressing, snatching up one of his t-shirts from the floor to pull on. Both knew Hayden wouldn't fall asleep until they were both in bed and the lights were out.

As she crawled into bed next to Hayden, Daniel quickly stripped down to his boxers. Walking over to his dresser, he took pajama pants out and pulled them on. He then walked back to his side of the bed and laid down, pulling the covers up so they covered Hayden up to her chin.

Daniel looked at Vala, mouthing 'Cam?' to her.

She shook her head, propped up on her hand. 'Not good.' She mouthed right back.

"Daddy?" Hayden mumbled, drawing his attention to her.

He smiled. "Yeah, pooh?"

She yawned. "Ickmas tree morrow?"

Vala smiled and leaned down to kiss the girl. "Yes, munchkin. The Christmas tree will be there tomorrow."

"Now go to sleep." Daniel commanded gently, giving her his own kiss.

"-Kay." Hayden smiled, turning on her side towards her mother. "Like Ickmas tree."

As she drifted off, Daniel and Vala shared a relieved look. Hayden would remember the day for the Christmas tree and not...other things. Reaching up to flick the switch, Daniel settled into the bed, pulling Hayden in close to his chest. Vala shifted closer to them, and he entwined his fingers with her own.

It was one small comfort they'd happily accept.

**A/N: So how was the first part?? Does it make you wanna read more?? I hope it does 'cause I'm seriously (like SERIOUSLY) enjoying writing toddler!Hayden... it's fun to have her get into all the trouble and still try and incorporate her older self into it as well... And I'm quite proud of myself with this chapter - I actually wrote a lot of Teal'c, which some of you might remember I find difficult... Anywho, I've obviously set up future 'experiences' for the lovely family in this part. So reviews are definitely welcome (and LVOED!) so I can get those next parts out faster.**

**And of course, being me, I'm always open to suggestions for holiday experiences you'd like Hayden to have! **

**Really, really hope you enjoyed this part! **


End file.
